My Spouse is A High School Student!
by Didalamkantong
Summary: Summary: Lee Sungmin adalah laki-laki biasa, tujuh belas tahun, hanya saja dia mempunyai sebuah rahasia, yang melibatkan Professor matematikanya… Cho Kyuhyun. Kyumin, Kyuhyun x Sungmin, Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**My Spouse Is a High School Student!**

 **Description**

 **Title : (watashi no tsuma wa koukousei) / My Spouse Is a High School Student!**

 **Pairing : Kyumin (Kyuhyun/Sungmin)**

 **Rating : PG to R**

 **Genre : Romace/Domestic/Fluff**

 **Summary : Lee Sungmin adalah laki-laki biasa, tujuh belas tahun, hanya saja dia mempunyai sebuah rahasia, yang melibatkan Professor matematikanya… Cho Kyuhyun.**

 **Author note : Cerita ini adalah SADURAN atau TRANSLATE dari Mingclosetbunny fanfiction di AFF, original fict nya bahasa inggris, PLOT, IDE CERITA, DLL Semua pure milik Mingclosetbunny, Saya sudah mendapatkan izin untuk menyadur FFnya. Jadi tolong jangan ada yang salah paham atau bilang saya MEMPLAGIAT ya, bisa Tanya langsung ke Rei nya. Original Link bahasa inggris silahkan klik ( story/view/684776/my-spouse-is-a-high-school-student-kyuhyun-kyumin-romance-sungmin-alternateuniverse-domestic ) saya sudah lama ingin menyadur FF ini karena this fanfict buat kalian yang ga suka tema berat (kayak saya) dan ofcourse this is fluff! I hope you guys will enjoy this beautiful story. Thanks 3**

 **WARNING : Jika kalian tidak suka Older Kyu! And Kid Ming! (not really Kid because he is married already lol) fict ini bukan buat kalian, please be guided accordingly ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nama ku adalah Lee Sungmin, dan kebanyakan orang berfikir aku hanya seorang murid biasa.

Tapi… aku punya sebuah rahasia.

Sejujurnya… Aku sudah menikah.

Tapi suami ku tidak pernah benar-benar tertarik pada ku.

Aku tidak suka itu.

Jadi aku mencoba untuk menemukan cara untuk membuat dia lebih melihat ku.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

At the beach

Nama ku adalah Lee sungmin.

Aku masih tujuh belas tahun.

Dan aku sudah menikah!

Apakah itu mengejutkan? Ah~ Mungkin, tapi bukan itu pointnya.

Ulangan tengah semester telah selesai dan akhirnya aku bisa liburan!

Aku benar-benar menantikan liburan musim panas kali ini.

Kenapa?

Tentu saja karena aku bisa pergi ke pantai dengan suami ku!

.

.

.

Matahari sangat tinggi di langit dan air di pantai itu benar-benar menggoda ku, aku tidak bisa lebih bahagia lagi dari ini dan aku hampir tidak bisa menghentikan diriku untuk berlari ke air laut yang berkilau itu. Aku melambaikan tanganku pada suami ku yang berjalan pelan dibelakang ku, aku tidak bisa menahan untuk mengagumi dia, dia begitu dewasa..

"Kyu~ disini saja" aku melambaikan tangan ku padanya, menarik perhatiannya dan membuat dia berjalan kearah tempat yang aku pilihkan untuk kita di pantai ini. Aku tersenyum lebar sambil memegang ujung baju ku. Hari ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat langka untuk menunjukan pesona ku padanya, aku sengaja memilih pakaian renang yang terbaik yang aku punya agar aku bisa menunjukannya pada Kyuhyun. Aku melepaskan baju yang ku pakai tepat ketika dia sampai di tempat ku, dan aku sedikit tertawa melihat wajahnya.

"Oh tidak Kyuhyun-ah, hidung mu berdarah!" aku mengerutkan kening ku, aku menggunakan baju ku yang kulepas tadi untuk menyeka darah dari hidungnya. Kyuhyun menatap ku, tapi hanya untuk beberapa detik karena dia dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dari ku sambil mengucapkan terimakasih.

Aku mengerutkan bibir ku, aku pikir aku bisa menggoda dia dengan penampilan ku saat ini, tapi sepertinya ini tidak bekerja seperti yang ku rencanakan, tapi aku tidak peduli, aku dan dia masih akan terus bersama-sama seharian penuh ini, banyak waktu untuk menggodanya nanti kan? Hihi

"Kyu! Ayo kita bermain air" aku memanggilnya, kyuhyun hampir menjatuhkan kameranya ketika dia melihat ke arah ku, aku tersenyum lebar. Satu score untuk Sungminie! Yey!

"Sebelah Sini Kyu!"

Tapi Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan melambaikan tangannya "tidak Min, aku disini saja, aku sedang menjaga barang-barang kita, tidak apa-apa kan?" dia berkata seperti itu dengan telapak tangannya yang menutupi hidungnya, Oh sayang ku, apakah hidungnya mimisan lagi?

"Apa kamu yakin?" aku berkata khawatir, tapi dia hanya mengangguk dan kembali bermain dengan kameranya.

Aku mendesah dan menenggelamkan diriku di air yang dangkal. Selalu seperti ini, setiap kali aku mencoba membuatnya melihat ku kyuhyun selalu menghindarinya.

Aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia masih menganggapku seorang anak kecil…

Aku ingin dapat memuaskan dirinya…

Kyu.. kapan kamu akan benar-benar melihat ku?

.

.

.

 _*snap* *snap*_

Dan ketika Sungmin sedang sibuk dengan pikiran-pikirannya dia tidak tahu jika kyuhyun sebenarnya tersenyum dengan sayang padanya sambil mengambil beberapa photo wajahnya yang sangat manis… untuk koleksi tersembunyi photo sungmin yang sudah sangat banyak.

"Sungmin sangat manis hari ini" Kyuhyun tersenyum sayang, tapi kemudian Kyuhyun tidak sengaja (atau mungkin sengaja) melihat dada putih sungmin yang tersingkap oleh pakaian renang yang sungmin pakai. Begitu putih dan…

Kyuhyun mimisan lagi…

Ah sialan…

END Chapter 1

Please Review… thank you ^O^


	2. Chapter 2

**My Spouse Is a High School Student!**

 **Description**

 **Title : (watashi no tsuma wa koukousei) / My Spouse Is a High School Student!**

 **Pairing : Kyumin (Kyuhyun/Sungmin)**

 **Rating : PG to R**

 **Genre : Romace/Domestic/Fluff**

 **Summary : Lee Sungmin adalah laki-laki biasa, tujuh belas tahun, hanya saja dia mempunyai sebuah rahasia, yang melibatkan Professor matematikanya… Cho Kyuhyun.**

 **Author note : Cerita ini adalah SADURAN atau TRANSLATE dari Mingclosetbunny fanfiction di AFF, original fict nya bahasa inggris, PLOT, IDE CERITA, DLL Semua pure milik Mingclosetbunny, Saya sudah mendapatkan izin untuk menyadur FFnya. Jadi tolong jangan ada yang salah paham atau bilang saya MEMPLAGIAT ya, bisa Tanya langsung ke Rei nya. Original Link bahasa inggris silahkan klik ( story/view/684776/my-spouse-is-a-high-school-student-kyuhyun-kyumin-romance-sungmin-alternateuniverse-domestic ) saya sudah lama ingin menyadur FF ini karena this fanfict buat kalian yang ga suka tema berat (kayak saya) dan ofcourse this is fluff! I hope you guys will enjoy this beautiful story. Thanks 3**

 **WARNING : YAOI. Jika kalian tidak suka Older Kyu! And Kid Ming! (not really Kid because he is married already lol) fict ini bukan buat kalian, please be guided accordingly ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Musim Panas : Tidur siang di Sofa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nama ku adalah Sungmin, dan aku seorang siswa SMA yang sehat!

Selain dari itu aku juga sudah menikah…

Walaupun itu adalah sebuah rahasia untuk semua orang…

Belajar dan setelah kegiatan sekolah biasanya membuat aku sibuk, tapi tentu saja aku tidak boleh meninggalkan tanggungjawab ku di rumah.

Karena akan jadi istri macam apa aku jika aku bahkan tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal sederhana seperti membersihkan rumah, memasak dan mencuci piring?

Tapi apakah kalian tahu, kadang-kadang melakukan pekerjaan rumah seperti itupun tetap saja melelahkan, jadi setelah hari panjang yang melelahkan ini aku akan istirahat di sofa untuk menunggu kyuhyun pulang ke rumah kita.

Aku bertanya-bertanya apakah dia akan terlambat pulang…

Kyuhyun mengatakan pada ku akan ada meeting di sekolah…

Aku mengerutkan bibir ku, membenarkan posisi duduk ku menjadi lebih nyaman di sofa ini, dan hari ini aku bahkan hanya memakai kaos dalam yang tipis dan sebuah boxers untuk menggoda kyuhyun! Aku menghela nafas, menatap langit-langit rumah, oh well… aku kira terlihat sexy seperti ini tidak bisa membantu…

Kyuhyun adalah pria dewasa yang sangat bertanggung jawab…

Ah~ berpikir tentang itu membuat jantung ku berdebar…

Aku berharap Kyuhyun menyukai kejutan (sexy) dari ku!

.

.

.

Aku ketiduran!

Oh tidak! Apakah kyuhyun sudah pulang? Aku bahkan tidak menyambut dia - oh?

Tubuhku tertutup sebuah selimut.. selimut Kyuhyun… itu berarti Kyuhyun sudah pulang dan menyelimuti ku supaya aku tidak kedinginan! Aww, Kyuhyun-ku adalah suami terbaik!

Tapi…

Tunggu sebentar!

Itu berarti dia sudah melihat apa yang aku pakai! Apakah Kyuhyun menyukainya? Aku meghela nafas sedih; dia mungkin befikir aku terlalu lelah! Tapi aku menatap selimut hangat ini dan tersenyum, dia hanya tidak ingin aku sakit kan?

"Min?" aku mendongak dan tersenyum saat Kyuhyun mendekati ku. "Oh tuhan, kamu sudah bangun. Aku yang menyelimutimu jadi kamu bisa tidur dengan nyaman, apakah kamu masih lelah?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala ku, tersipu, cara dia menatapku membuat pipi ku terasa hangat, suami ku begitu tampan. "maaf, aku tertidur menunggu kau pulang"

"itu… tidak apa-apa. Ayo tidur lagi kalau begitu"

Aku mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangan nya dan aku dengan tiba-tiba menyambar (atau lebih tepatnya menerkam) tubuhnya untuk aku peluk. Untungnya kali ini Kyuhyun berhasil memeluk ku tidak seperti sebelumnya ketika kepalanya terbentur lantai dan pingsan selama 10 menit.

" _what the_! Min!" Kyuhyun tersentak dan aku hanya tertawa lalu menempelkan tubuh ku lebih dekat kepadanya.

"Kyu, gendong aku?" aku menatapnya dengan bibir yang sengaja aku poutkan dengan begitu dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyerah dan menggendong ku ke kamar tidur kita. Aku tersenyum senang, mencoba untuk tidak terlalu banyak bergerak karena Kyuhyun terlihat seperti berusaha keras untuk tetap menggendong ku tanpa membuat ku jatuh. Aku pikir berat badan ku tidak bertambah, iya kan?

Sekilas aku melihat Kyuhyun tersipu menatap ke arah baju yang ku pakai, jadi meskipun aku gagal menggodanya (lagi!) tapi aku tetap senang!

Kyuhyun-ku adalah yang terbaik~

Sweet dreams Kyuhyun-ah~

.

.

.

END CHAPTER 2

Chapter nya pendek? Well… versi aslinya Cuma segini adanya ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**My Spouse Is a High School Student!**

 **Description**

 **Title : (watashi no tsuma wa koukousei) / My Spouse Is a High School Student!**

 **Pairing : Kyumin (Kyuhyun/Sungmin)**

 **Rating : PG to R**

 **Genre : Romace/Domestic/Fluff**

 **Summary : Lee Sungmin adalah laki-laki biasa, tujuh belas tahun, hanya saja dia mempunyai sebuah rahasia, yang melibatkan Professor matematikanya… Cho Kyuhyun.**

 **Author note : Cerita ini adalah SADURAN atau TRANSLATE dari Mingclosetbunny fanfiction di AFF, original fict nya bahasa inggris, PLOT, IDE CERITA, DLL Semua pure milik Mingclosetbunny, Saya sudah mendapatkan izin untuk menyadur FFnya. Jadi tolong jangan ada yang salah paham atau bilang saya MEMPLAGIAT ya, bisa Tanya langsung ke Rei nya. Original Link bahasa inggris silahkan klik ( story/view/684776/my-spouse-is-a-high-school-student-kyuhyun-kyumin-romance-sungmin-alternateuniverse-domestic ) saya sudah lama ingin menyadur FF ini karena this fanfict buat kalian yang ga suka tema berat (kayak saya) dan ofcourse this is fluff! I hope you guys will enjoy this beautiful story. Thanks 3**

 **WARNING : YAOI. Jika kalian tidak suka Older Kyu! And Kid Ming! (not really Kid because he is married already lol) fict ini bukan buat kalian, please be guided accordingly ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **Musim panas :** **Research on Seduction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Nama ku adalah Lee Sungmin, dan kebanyakan orang berfikir aku hanya seorang murid biasa._

 _Tapi… aku punya sebuah rahasia._

 _Sejujurnya… Aku sudah menikah._

 _Tapi aku juga mempunyai masalah._

 _Suami ku tidak pernah benar-benar tertarik pada ku._

 _Aku tidak suka itu._

 _Jadi aku mencoba untuk menemukan cara untuk membuat dia lebih melihat ku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jadi suatu hari, aku memutuskan untuk membaca beberapa majalah tentang _couple sex_ , dengan pemikiran mungkin itu bisa membantu ku tentang apa saja yang aku butuhkan untuk membuat Kyuhyun tertarik pada ku sebagai seorang pasangan, karena aku kan dan Kyuhyun sudah menikah, jadi aku pasangan nya kan? Iya kan? Setelah beberapa saat aku mengangguk. Aku akan bersungguh-sungguh kali ini.

 _Oh my…_

Setelah membaca beberapa info di majalah itu aku pikir Pipi ku terasa hangat dan sedikit memerah! Tapi aku tahu majalah ini akan membantu ku!

"tentu saja! Laki-laki pasti menyukai jika pasangannya memakai apron dengan tubuh telanjang!" _geez,_ kenapa aku tidak kepikiran soal itu sebelumnya?

Jadi aku membuka semua baju ku dan memakai apron _pink favorite_ ku… aku tersipu menatap bayangan diriku di cermin kamar tidur ku dan Kyuhyun. Ini sangat memalukan! Pantat ku benar-benar terlihat jelas! Untunglah bagian depan apron ini sedikit lebih panjang jadi itu bisa membuat bagian private ku tertutupi.

Aku penasaran apakah Kyuhyun menyukai sesuatu yang seperti ini?

Aku mengerucutkan bibir ku,tapi tidak ada waktu untuk berubah pikiran kali ini. Aku ingin membuat Kyuhyun senang. Jadi tidak peduli apapun aku akan tetap melakukan ini!

Aku mencoba untuk menggerakan kaki ku sedikit dan aku tersentak melihat bagaimana itu tampak di cermin. Dengan ini Kyuhyun tidak akan mampu menolak aku lagi kan?

Tapi ternyata, aku salah…

Kyuhyun tersentak kearah ku tepat ketika dia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar tidur kami. "Sungmin! Apa yang kau pakai!" Kyuhyun berteriak, membuat aku dengan cepat menutupi tubuh ku. ini memalukan. Matanya melebar dengan ketidak percayaan dan aku pikir Kyuhyun akan marah, tapi Kyuhyun dengan cepat menutupi tubuh ku dengan selimut sambil menghela nafas dia berkata "Min, aku mohon, pakai baju dengan benar"

Aku menundukan kepala ku dengan sedih "Okay Kyu~"

Dia tidak menyukai apa yang aku lakukan untuk dia… aku ingin menangis, tapi aku menahannya. Kyuhyun biasanya sangat khawatir ketika aku menangis.

Ketika aku keluar dari kamar mandi setelah tentu saja memakai pakaian yang benar kali ini Kyuhyun sedang berada di meja kerjanya. Memeriksa beberapa buku. Bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun adalah seorang guru matematika.

"Sungmin, apakah kau sudah selesai dengan PR mu?"

…. _well_ , itu juga membuat dia otomatis menjadi guru matematika ku.

And Yeah nama ku adalah Lee Sungmin

Dan aku menikah dengan guru matematika ku, Cho Kyuhyun.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya

Masalahnya adalah Kyuhyun tidak pernah melihatku sebagai pasangan dia!

… belum

Karena aku rela melakukan apa saja agar dia melihatku sebagai seseorang yang sudah dia nikahi..

"Iya Kyu~"

END CHAPTER 3

Please review. Aku liat di story stats yang mengunjungi fict ini lumayan banyak tapi ko yang review dikit apa Cuma dibuka terus ditutup gra2 ga seru lol

Ok deh makasih yang udh review ^_^


End file.
